


Let It Go, by Catra Applesauce Meowmeow

by Flash_Sunburst



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, not sure how to tag this one, princess!catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flash_Sunburst/pseuds/Flash_Sunburst
Summary: Basically this idea just popped into my head today, and I absolute couldn’t NOT write it out, so here it is. Basically, for some background, Catra’s the lost princess of the Magicats, who live in a hidden kingdom that Catra just stumbled across. Unfortunately for Catra, as she’s overwhelmed by an entire kingdom suddenly wanting her to rule, cause apparently they hadn’t had a ruler in years, her powers awaken from the runestone, and she’s in no state of mind to gain any control over said powers. Then something bad happens, and she ruins absolutely everything. So, what will our favorite Magicat do? Climb a mountain and sing her emotions away, obviously.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Let It Go, by Catra Applesauce Meowmeow

The girl was walking up the snow-covered mountain, as a fiery storm raged overhead, the flames consuming the snow around her. Not keeping it in anymore, the girl let out a song for the ignorant world to hear.

_The flame burns bright on the mountain tonight_

_ Not a footprint to be seen _

The girl thought back to the hidden kingdom, rejoicing as they found their lost princess, their new leader. The lost Princess of the Magicats.

_ A kingdom of isolation _

_ And it looks like I’m the queen. _

Flashes of the girl’s second time ever connecting to the runestone flashed through her mind. 

_ The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside _

_ Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried _

The girl’s thoughts turned to her time in the horde, the only memory of her parents being to conceal any signs of her magic. Then  her , the perfect girl that she always had to strive to be good for. If she wasn’t good enough, she’d bring her friend down, while also be punished for it. Adora, her best friend, the girl she grew up with, the girl who  left.

_ Don't let them in, don't let them see _

_ Be the good girl you always have to be _

_ Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know _

_ Well, now they know! _

The magic was released on the surrounding area, burning everything in sight as she continued to scale the mountain in confidence and anger.

_ Let it go! let it go! _

_ Can't hold it back anymore! _

_ Let it go! let it go! _

_ Turn away and slam the door! _

_ I don't care what they're going to say! _

_ Let the storm rage on _

_ These flames never bothered me anyway. _

Her thoughts turned to events of the past few days, how she found the kingdom, and how she disappointed everyone. She shook her head as she continued to sing.

_ It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small _

Thoughts of Adora, Shadow Weaver, and Hordak flew through her mind.

_ And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all _

The flames surged ahead, forming a bridge of fire across the gap the brunette found herself in front of.

_ It's time to see what I can do _

_ To test the limits and break through _

The Rebellion, Adora, Shadow Weaver, The Horde,  the war... none of that mattered anymore.

_ No right, no wrong, no rules for me _

She ran across the glorious bridge of fire, prepared to show off the full extent of her powers. 

_ I'm free! _

_ Let it go! let it go! _

_ I am one with the wind and sky! _

_ Let it go! let it go! _

_ You'll never see me cry! _

She stomped the ground, the following explosion creating a platform of fire where she stood. 

_ Here I stand and here I stay! _

_ Let the storm rage on _

As the ultimate show of her powers, the beautiful castle of flames rose around her, and it was the most beautiful sight the girl had ever seen. Aside from one, but she’s gone, and she’s never coming back...

_ My power surges through the air into the ground! _

_ My soul is rupturing in bright explosions all around! _

_ And one thought burns in my head like a fiery blast! _

As she stands in the finished castle surrounding her, she takes her crimson headpiece off her head. 

_ I'm never going back, the past is in the past! _

As she threw away her last remaining tie to her past life, she burned a bright and fiery glow, her outfit changing as she sang.

_ Let it go! let it go! _

_ And I'll rise like the break of dawn! _

_ Let it go! let it go! _

_ That perfect girl is gone! _

As she walked out onto the newly formed balcony, she thought of Adora. The girl she once loved. The look on her face, as... but she didn’t care anymore. She’d shed any last bit of emotion towards her past on her way up this mountain. At least, that’s what she’d tell herself later.

_ Here I stand in the light of day! _

_ Let the storm rage on! _

Standing there, she was no longer that scarred girl from the horde. She was no longer Catra. Who she was, she didn’t know yet, but this new beginning would be something she’d have to find out on her own. The storm of hell and fire raged around Etheria as Catra sang the final lyric to her song.

_ That girl never bothered me anyway... _

**Author's Note:**

> So, uhh. Hope people enjoy. Who knows, maybe if it’s liked enough I may someday make a whole story about it. I have other works to get back to eventually, but this idea was interesting and to explore it further would be both beautiful and painful.


End file.
